


The Kinky Adventures of Chuck & Miko

by Rinkafic



Series: Misc Stargate [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five shorts featuring the kinky explorations of Chuck and Miko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kinky Adventures of Chuck & Miko

**Just Feel**  
There was someone on the stairs leading up to the Control Room, standing just behind the wall, as if they didn’t want to be seen. Smiling, Chuck quietly rolled his stool over until he could see the stairwell.

“You’re allowed to come into the Control Room if you need something, Doctor Kusanagi,” Chuck said, grinning. He knew it was her, had seen the flash of dark hair out of the corner of his eye.

She blushed and looked down at her feet. “I did not wish to intrude on your work time, Mister Campbell.”

“I told you could call me Chuck.”

She laughed nervously. “As I told you to call me Miko, but you still call me Doctor Kusanagi.”

“Habit. What brings you up here?” He knew very well what had brought her up here. They’d been emailing back and forth for weeks, and the data burst had come through this morning.

“I have that music,” she blushed and held up her Ipod. Damn, she was so cute. He sat up and moved his stool back under the nearest console.

He wondered if she’d go through with it, or if she’d chicken out. “Twenty hundred?”

“I will be waiting,” she said as she waved and disappeared down the stairs.

 

~*~

 

When the door to Miko’s quarters opened, it was dark inside. “Come in, Chuck,” she called quietly. He moved inside and waved the door shut and stayed close to it, he didn’t know the layout, and didn’t fancy a trip to the infirmary, not when he’d finally gotten up the courage to go through with this and act on all the flirting.

His eyes started to adjust to the dim room. It was bright enough to make out Miko’s smile as she came up to him. Taking his arm, she led him in a few steps to the center of a rug. Her voice was as lyrical as always as she ordered quietly, “Sit on the floor.”

Chuck carefully folded his legs under him and sat, resting his hands on his knees. He felt her hands touch his head; stroke his hair as she walked in a circle around him. “Your word is still goalie, yes?”

“Yes.”

“That is good.” Her hand cupped his chin. He looked up and met her eyes, dark in the dim light. “Open your mouth.” As he opened, she slid two fingers in, inserting something flat and bitter, pressing it down against his tongue. She held her fingers there for about a minute before pulling fingers and leaf out.

His tongue felt strange, a bit tingly, but he no longer tasted the leaf. It had been an accidental find, a hybrid of an Athosian herb and a lettuce leaf from M32-346. When it wore off in a few hours, it would be explosive. Until then, taste was gone.

He’d expected her fingers to be hesitant and shy, but as she pressed foam buds into his ears, it was with firm pressure. He felt a moment of panic as sound disappeared.

Two senses gone. Her fingers traced along his cheek and she held up a strip of black fabric where he could see it. He nodded. They had agreed on three, for this first time. She tied the blindfold around his face, covering his eyes. Sight, gone.

But he could still feel. Miko’s hands moved over his flannel shirt, undoing the buttons, sliding it off his arms, taking it away. She tugged the sleeveless undershirt over his head, carefully, not disturbing the blindfold. He felt her tugging on his sneakers, removing them. She pushed his shoulders until he laid back on the rug, stretching out as she undid his belt, unzipped his fly and dragged his pants down his legs. It was all done slowly, her little hands stroking his skin as it was revealed to her eyes.

Deprived of sight, Chuck wondered what her expression was like as she worked over him. It was first time doing something like this for them both. For him, an exercise in giving over control and letting himself feel. For her, it was a chance to have power over someone else’s pleasure as she took her own. Accidental disclosures on the Atlantis intraweb had brought them together, each of them technically savvy enough to seek out and find the identity of the other. From then on, it had become a game of innuendo and flirting. Until now. Now, he was spread out naked on the floor of Miko Kusanagi’s quarters, letting her have her way with him.

He groaned, feeling himself harden fully at the thought.

Miko’s hands were soft, gliding over his chest. She pinched his nipple, giving it a hard twist, bringing him up off the floor with a shout at the unexpected pleasure-pain of it. She twisted again, in the other direction. Then something slick touched the throbbing pain, smoothing over, soothing. Her little fingers massaged in the lotion or oil or whatever was making him feel good.

He nails scratched down his chest, over his ribs, then, suddenly, another grab and twist of the other nipple. He whimpered, he knew he whimpered though he couldn’t hear it, until she tended the abused nubbin with the slick lotion and rubbed it in.

It was the oddest exploration; he was never certain where her hands were going to be next; at an ankle, running over the outside of his thigh, pinching behind his knee, under his arm tugging at the hair there. She got him to roll over with a few shoves at his hip, and she massaged his back, eliciting a long, low groan as she dug the heels of her palms in.

The flat of her hand landed hard on his ass cheek, the strike was repeated a few times, on one cheek or the other, interspaced with a rubbing across the spot where each slap landed. She dragged her nails down between his legs, across the spot behind his balls. He ground himself down into the rug at the touch with another low groan.

She teased his balls for a long time, squeezing, scratching, poking, or rubbing, he never knew what the next touch would be. She slapped his hip to get him roll over again and he went eagerly.

It was odd, not hearing the sounds of sex. He was so used to the pants of breath, the rub of skin against skin, the rustle of bedclothes. He heard nothing now, just the thump of his own heartbeat, decidedly faster now that she was stroking his cock.

He didn’t know what her intentions were. She was in control. His role was to feel. Her hand released his cock and he felt skin brush against his cheeks. Weight pressed onto his chest, she’d straddled him and was sitting on him.

He scented her sex before he felt the light press of her against his face. Oh, God, she smelled so good. He moved his head back, running his nose against her slit, inhaling. She allowed it for a few moments before her hand cupped his chin, her fingers forced his mouth open. Anticipating what she wanted, he stuck his tongue out.

It was odd. He could feel her against his tongue, pressed up against his lips, but he could not taste the salty tang he associated with woman. He sucked at her as she rode him, licking and nipping. He couldn’t hear if she was crying out. He wondered if she was being silent. He brought his hands up and held her thighs, supporting her as she bounced and rocked against his mouth and chin.

Miko moved away. He reached out with his hands, fumbling at the air, finding nothing. Then her hand grasped him, sliding a condom down over his rock hard erection, stroking him through the rubber as she slicked him. Then heat, as she took him into her.

He thrust up as she pressed down, his hands going to her hips, lifting her, bouncing her up and down on his cock. He felt her soft breasts press against the hair on his chest as she leaned all the way forward. He reached a hand up to find the back of her head, draw her up.

Her lips touched his, a numb kiss, no taste, only heat and pressure. He moaned at the lack, suddenly missing the sense, wanting to know if she tasted as sweet as he imagined.

Chuck ran his hands over her shoulders, down her back, trying to feel as much of her as he could. He needed to thrust harder. He imagined her white thighs wrapped around him, and needed to feel that. Giving in to the temptation, he rolled them both over, resting against her, reaching to pull her legs up, coaxing her ankles up around him until she was exactly as he wanted. He began to pound into her, probably spoiling part of her game, now at the end, but he couldn’t help it.

He came, thrusting a few times more before collapsing against her. He quickly removed and tied off the rubber, years of practice in the dark making that, at least, easy to do without looking. He fell back against her.

“Sorry, Miko,” he mumbled against her breast when he could think clearly again. He wondered how mad she was.

Her fingers fluttered over his cheeks tugging at the foam in his ears, and then suddenly the world was full of noise again. He heard her breath, rushing out in ragged pants. He heard the low music playing in the background, the taiko drums she had told him filled her with a joy and pride she could not fully explain when she heard them. Then he heard her soft voice asking, “Sorry for what, Chuck?”

The grin he flashed at her was apologetic, he hoped. “For breaking the rules there at the end.”

Her fingers danced in his hair and she laughed lightly. “I very much enjoyed your rule breaking, Chuck.”

Relieved, he pressed a kiss to her breast, which happened to be right near his mouth. He rooted around until he found the nipple and sucked in. He bit lightly on the nub and held it between his teeth before releasing her. Being of a fair mind, he did the same with the other breast, once he found it.

Miko was sighing softly, her hands clasped to his head. She rocked up against him, encouraging him. He wished again that he could taste her, but it would be hours before the effects of the leaf wore off his tongue. He was enjoying listening to her now, appreciating more what he had not heard before.

He felt himself grow hard again against her thigh. She laughed huskily near his ear. “Do you perhaps wish to break some more rules, Chuck?”

“Yeah, I’d like to watch you, this time.”

She tugged the blindfold off, and he blinked at the light. The room was dim by usual standards, but as bright as day to him after the darkness of the blindfold. He returned Miko’s smile as the blurriness went away and he could see properly. He looked down her body and smiled, she was as beautiful as he’d imagined, pale and tiny and perfect. When he told her so, she blushed prettily and giggled.

As he thrust into her, his eyes on her face, watching the play of expressions, she held her hands clasped to his face and said to him, “I want to do this again. The next time, I want to wear the blindfold.”

“And I want to taste you.” He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her, overjoyed that there was going to be a next time.

******************************************

 

 **For Miko**  
The things he did to amuse Miko. Unconsciously, Chuck reached a hand up to rub at his chest, but remembered at the last second that that would be a bad idea. He never would have thought his shy and reserved little girlfriend would be so kinky. He smiled to himself, she was his girlfriend now, he could call her that, she allowed it.

He also never thought he would be so… so… very submissive. Miko had shown him that. If nothing else, she had brought that side of him out during the time they had been seeing each other. What had started out as some friendly experimentation had turned into a regular thing, into a relationship. For the first time in years, he had a steady girl, a steady girl who kept him on a tight leash.

And he liked the leash. Literally. She drew the line at public displays, at least thus far, but he could never be sure what Miko was going to come up with next.

Like today. She’d turned up at the door to his quarters that morning and pushed her way past him. When he turned around, she jingled the little clips and chains at him with THAT smile. “Shirt off, lover-boy,” she had sung at him, swinging the chains around and around her hand.

He’d tugged off his uniform shirt and she marched up to him, grabbed one of his nipples and twisted it between her fingers until it hardened for her. With a wicked little grin, she attached the first clip to his nipple.

“Ow!”

“Too much?” She gave him a disappointed look. “Too much for you, Chuck?”

If he said yes, she’d find some way to punish him; he could tell by the way she was looking at him. He could take it. It was already not as bad. He was getting used to the pinch. “I can take it, Miko.”

Pleased by his answer, she attached the other clip. Damn, it had hurt. But that was part and parcel of the game. She patted the clips and leaned up to kiss his lips. He opened his mouth and let her lead; Miko liked to lead in everything. Her tongue swept into his mouth and he leaned closer, letting her have her way.

His eyes began to tear when she tugged on the chain connecting the clips. “Ow, Miko, please,” he whimpered, sometimes she liked when he whimpered or begged a little. It made her feel powerful. He liked to give Miko what she wanted, he liked empowering her. She had confessed that before him, no one had cared enough about her to play with her. Miko said no one understood her the way Chuck did. She said she had told her mother and father that she was dating a man that was not Japanese, and she didn’t care that they did not approve.

If he had to put up with a little pain or discomfort now and again, it was a small price to pay. Slowly but surely Miko was becoming the most important person in his life. He thought about her constantly.

No one was watching, so Chuck slipped his hand up and pressed it against his clipped nipple. He sucked in a breath at the pain as he pressed again. He kinda liked the pain. He associated the pain with sex and sex with Miko. He wondered what she planned to do before she would remove the clips. He stared at the mission schedule on his screen and daydreamed about what waited when his duty shift was over.

**************************************************************

 **Handing Over the Keys**  
She had better sources for stuff than he did, Chuck admitted, and that was saying a lot. If they had been back on Earth, he’d have understood where she found the stuff, the internet was wonderful for sex toys. But she found stuff in Pegasus, somehow.

Since they’d started this odd little relationship, they had tried a lot of different things. Some had been more fun than others. Perhaps because they had gone into it with no expectations other than experimenting with a willing partner, it was working. It was the longest and most serious relationship Chuck had ever been in.

“Are you sure about this, Chuck?” Miko asked, swinging the little metal cage on her finger.

He nodded vigorously. The thought of being all bound up, that she had done it and was the only one that could undo it? Handing complete control over to her? He shuddered and begged, “Please Miko.”

“All you need to do is page me and say the word and I will come.” She promised as she knelt before him and slid his cock into the cage. She snapped the metal ring around the base and then slid the tiny padlock through the holes, clicking it closed. The key was on a chain around her neck, which she waggled at him before dropping it down beneath the neck of her shirt again. “You say goalie, and I come.”

“Yes, Miko. I don’t think I will say it, though.”

She smiled and kissed him as she stood. “You are such a good boy, Chuck. I know you will not.” She patted his cock in the heavy cage and stepped away. “I’m going to work now. I will see you later. Send me a note on the intranet; let me know how you are doing. It will be most wicked to read coded notes while surrounded by others.” She waved and left.

He looked down at his cock, bulging between the steel bars of the cage. He throbbed a little. It was weird, it constricted him, and he could feel the strain of not being able to get hard. 

Putting on his uniform, he checked to be sure nothing showed. He had to be careful not to bang into anything, it would be loud.

It was odd, at first, sitting at his workstation, feeling the heavy weight in his pants, wrapped around his cock. By lunchtime, he felt good. He sent Miko a message, telling her that everything was still a go for their dinner. When she asked how he was feeling, he replied with a simple, “Good.”

That evening, after dinner, she checked him, fingering his cock through the device, making sure he wasn’t being hurt by it. She sat back on the sofa across from him and smiled. “How long do you wish to go on like this?”

“However long you say, Miko,” he replied, looking down at his lap. “I want to please you.”

“You may start now.” She shifted back against the arm of the sofa and looked at him expectantly. She scrambled to remove her uniform trousers, sliding her panties over her legs. She spread her knees and he fell between them, using his mouth to pleasure her.

Their days and nights fell into a pattern. She checked him; and then he usually did as she asked to pleasure her. Once, it was by doing her laundry. Another time, it was chasing a large bug in her quarters. He had not had an erection in weeks. His libido was going through odd cycles, rising and falling. He only needed to remind himself that a single word would bring it to a stop, Miko would fix it. And then he was all right again.

Eventually, though, she grew tired of oral sex and wanted to play a different game. She called him to her quarters and went to her knees, the key in her hand. She held it up for him to see and told him in a commanding voice, “I will remove the cage. You will get hard. Then you will fuck me through the mattress. Or you will be punished. Do you understand?”

“Oh, yeah,” he smiled. And he did. And he didn’t get punished. At least, not that night.

**************************************************************

 **Trusting Miko**  
“So, I was reading up on this… thing,” Chuck fluttered his hand, and knew he was blushing as he looked up at Miko.

“Which thing, Chuck?” She loved to torture him.

“Well, you remember how you said if there was something I wanted to try to tell you and you’d consider it, well there’s something I always wanted to do and I read all about it and I think I want to try it.” He blurted it all out before he lost the courage again.

One eyebrow quirked up and she looked at him oddly. “Yes?”

“Well, I mean, I want us both to do it, I wouldn’t ask you to do something I wasn’t willing to try.”

“What, Chuck?”

“I ordered you a strap-on from the internet and I want you to use it because I really, really want to have anal sex with you and it’s only fair that we do each other. If you think so.”

She leaned back against the pillows and smiled at him. “This interests you?” He nodded stupidly. “And what did you read about, lover?”

“Well, see that’s the embarrassing part, it says in everything I read that there’s preparation involved.”

“It is always best to be clean beforehand, yes.”

Chuck gulped. “I’ve never… that is… there was never a reason to and I never had…”

Miko smiled. “You’ve never had an enema, is that what you are trying to say?”

Relieved that she understood, he nodded. “I ordered the stuff it said in the book. It came on the Daedalus last week.”

“Go get it.” Miko waved her hand towards his closet.

“Really?”

“Yes. I want to peg you, Chuck. Very much. I also wish to be the one to give you an enema for the first time. Get your stuff and meet me in the shower stall.” She started stripping her clothes off as she crossed the room, which made Chuck move faster.

He was nervous as she moved around, preparing everything. He should have known Miko would know what to do, he should have trusted her. She had him kneel beside her and lean forward on the tile floor, which she had thoughtfully warmed up by running the hot water before he came in. She smoothed a hand over his ass and patted it. “Relax, Chuck. If this is uncomfortable, let me know, I will stop. Some people find an enema to be as exciting as the act of intercourse.” She slid the lubed plastic tip of the tube into his rectum, which made him squirm slightly. He’d had her finger there before, which was what had convinced him that he’d be able to deal with having her fuck him with a dildo.

Holding the bag up, she turned the dial to release the contents of the bag. “I used only warm water this time, Chuck. It should not be too hot. You will feel pressure as it fills you. Try not to bear down until I tell you.”

He whimpered as the warm water coursed through his rectum and he felt it in his belly. It didn’t hurt, but it did start to grow uncomfortable after a while. The whole time it was filling him, Miko was rubbing his belly. She slowed the flow whenever he started to squirm with a cramp. 

“Miko, I’m…” he glanced down at his throbbing cock and she snickered and reached down and began to slowly jerk him off. The pleasure of her hand and the pressure in his belly were at war and he started to whimper in earnest.

“I think you’ve had enough of that, Chuck.” Her hand left his cock and a moment later the pressure stopped building. “Now, if I were doing this as a punishment, I might make you remain right there in that position and force you to hold the water in. But I wish to play with you now, so you may get up and expel the fluid. I will meet you in the bedroom.”

Eagerly, he went to do her bidding. He really should have trusted Miko, she always knew what was best for him.

**************************************************************

 **Push Harder**  
When he arrived at her quarters, after he stripped his clothes at the door and stood naked and waiting, Miko had kissed him sweetly, blindfolded him and then shoved him to his knees so that he could pleasure her properly. He had happily shown his lover and mistress his adoration for her, putting his lips to her and attending her as she liked best.

“I have a treat for you, Chuck,” Miko had said as she pushed him away. He knelt in the darkness, waiting for her command. “We have company tonight. You will do as you are told, or you will be punished, and not in a way that you will enjoy.”

“Yes, Miko,” Chuck had whispered in response to the empty threat. Chuck always did as he was told to do. This was for the benefit of the other person in the room. Chuck had not noticed him or her when he’d come in. As usual, he’d only had eyes for Miko.

“Down, forehead to the floor.” Miko’s hand touched his hair, a light caress, before she pushed at him. It was going to be an odd mix of sweet and mean tonight, Chuck could tell.

He heard movement, felt the other person move beside him. “There, that one. Chuck likes that one,” Miko said.

The snickt of the lube cap opening made Chuck tense slightly in anticipation. He was not disappointed, the cool wetness of lube dripped onto his backside. A finger touched him, and he knew in moments that their guest was male, by the size, strength and texture of the fingers touching him.

He was slicked up and prepared quickly, then the press of one of their toys was at his ass. Chuck whimpered and sighed as it was wriggled back and forth teasingly at his entrance. The pressure disappeared and Chuck mewled in disappointment. More cool lube was dribbled onto his ass.

“Don’t spoil him. That’s enough,” Miko snapped.

The pressure came again and Chuck pushed back, trying to speed the entry of the toy. He wondered which one it was, Miko had said it was one of the ones he liked. He liked them all, actually.

There was a masculine grunt above him and a shove. Oh, it was one of the big ones, and their guest was having to really work at it to get it in. Chuck relaxed for a moment and then bore down, trying to help ease the passage of the toy.

“You are allowed to make noise tonight, Chuck. I think that would please our guest. You may ask for whatever you want.”

“Thank you, Miko,” Chuck replied with heartfelt gratitude. “Push harder, I can take it.”

A hand landed on the small of his back as the man braced himself and pushed. Chuck panted and groaned as the first bulb of the big bead chain finally breached him. “Uhnnnnnn, yeah, more,” Chuck begged, rocking back. “Faster.”

There was a chuckle above him from their guest.

“Yes, he likes it, I told you. Diddle him with that for a while, he’ll be delightfully loose and compliant,” Miko’s fingers were stroking his nipples, and he felt the press of metal that meant he was going to be clamped.

Eventually, Chuck was allowed to come after taking the full strand of beads. A large butt plug was shoved into place and he had to kneel back on it, forced to rock occasionally as he sucked at the strange cock Miko had brought to play with him.

After he dutifully swallowed the load, the plug was yanked out and he was shoved back onto his face. Something new was pressed to his ass. He didn’t recognize the texture of it. It wasn’t one of their toys. “What is that, Miko?”

“A ceremonial stone.”

“Huh?”

Miko was crouched by his head, petting him as she explained, “It’s supposed to bring good luck to those who infuse their energy into it. It is a bit… large, and so you needed to be well stretched. Be a good boy and relax, I know you can do this.”

By the time the stone was wriggled into him, there were tears streaming down Chuck’s face. He’d never had anything as large as that inside him. He whimpered and started to pull away. 

“Don’t move!” a husky male voice commanded. Chuck knew he knew the voice, but he was in too much discomfort to think or do anything except obey commands.

“Miko,” Chuck whimpered.

She stroked his back. “Shhh. Easy Chuck.” There was another dribble of lube on his burning anal passage and he sighed with relief.

“More of that, please, it feels better.”

Miko’s delicate fingers spread more gel around. She moved to pull him into her arms and she cooed her pleasure at him as he relaxed against her breast.

Eventually, the stone moved more easily, and it was worked in and out of Chuck’s ass. He stayed cuddled against Miko, enjoying her attentions as she allowed him to mouth and suckle lazily at her breast.

“You need to come again, Chuck,” Miko said, petting him once more before pushing him away. “Roll on your back.”

He did so and the stranger’s mouth was on him in an instant, sucking him until he was fully hard. A large masculine hand held his shaft steady as Miko lowered herself around him. She rode him; the stranger fondled and sucked his balls until he came noisily.

Miko slipped the blindfold off his eyes as he thrust up into her and came, looking down into his face and smiling at him as she kissed him sweetly.

“I think we’ve properly infused this,” their guest said with satisfaction as he slid the stone out of Chuck’s rear end. “Thank you, Chuck.”

Blushing to the roots of his hair, Chuck stammered, “You’re welcome, Mister Woolsey.”

Smiling knowingly, Miko patted his belly and said, “I told you we needed the blindfold, he would have been too nervous to do this, had he known it was you, Richard.” She leaned over and kissed Woolsey full on the lips, much to Chuck’s amazement.

 

The End


End file.
